1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stem for the tibia part of a knee joint endoprosthesis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this context, it is known that cross-sections of the two shin bones of a human are shaped as mirror images, with the apices of the triangular cross-sections lying at an angle relative to one another and at an angle to the direction of walking. In order to enable the stems of the tibia parts and knee joint endoprostheses to be inserted in a single position secured against rotation, it was therefore necessary to provide at least one part of the length of the stem with a cross-section in the form of an irregular triangle with rounded corners and outward-curved sides as disclosed in German Patent Specification 2 660 458. This had the consequence however, that different stems for the tibia parts were required for the right knee and left knee, and this greatly increased the stock holding costs.